La hibrida
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Bella se tiene que enfrentar a la oscuridad a la que Edward la empujo, ahora tiene que ayudar a la persona mas despiadada del mundo solo para conseguir su libertad... perdiendo en el proceso lo que mas ama en el mundo y ganando lo que mas ha deseado desde que se convirtio en ese moustro... el mejor secreto de Bella saldra a la luz... ¿Perdonaran sus errores?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA**

 **Disclaimer: La saga de crepusculo, la sala TVD y Los originales no son mios.**

Estaba en la orilla de la cama mirando como Bella dormía plácidamente, llevaba toda la noche parado a su lado solo mirándola embelesado, mirando sus reacciones hacia el sueño que golpeaba su mente, una mente tan prohibida para mí. Escuche unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta, fruncí el ceño ante la visita de mi padre a mi habitación, era la primera vez que alguien interrumpía una noche que pasaba con ella.

Debía ser muy importante.

-Pasa Carlisle- dije en un susurro que solo él escucharía, así Bella no tendría que despertarse a mitad de la noche.

Mi padre entro en la habitación con extrema delicadeza, miro a Bella brevemente y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara que no supe descifrar, mi cuerpo se tensó, me concentre para leer la mente de mi padre pero estaba cerrada para mí. Mire de nuevo a Bella y por un momento sentí celos. Ella solo llevaba puesta una pequeña camiseta de tiras color lila que Alice le había obligado a usar, y un pequeñísimo short del mismo color solo que más opaco, una de sus piernas estaba fuera de la colcha que la protegía al igual que la otra mitad de su cuerpo, trague saliva controlando mis propios pensamientos.

Mire de nuevo a Carlisle y este ya no se encontraba en el alumbrar de la puerta si no que estaba sentado sobre el sillón con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Me aleje de la cama y me senté a su lado.

-Siento molestarte hijo- su voz sonó lejana, como si lo digiera por educación y no porque de en verdad lo sintiera, aunque sus pensamientos me decían otra cosa.

" _Espero estar equivocado…"_

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- mi voz sonó llena de preocupación.

Estábamos manteniendo un tono de voz demasiado bajo para que un humano lo escuchara, pero todos en la casa estaban atentos a cada palabra de ambos.

-Es…- me miro un segundo antes de alejar su mirada de mí y mirar a Bella aun dormida- Es Bella

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- por mi mente pasaron tantas conclusiones, todas peor que la otras.

Mi cuerpo aún estaba tenso por lo que mi padre me tenía que decir, entonces una conclusión llego arrasando todo, lastimándome, haciéndome soltar de golpe el aire que mis pulmones no necesitaban.

Ya llevábamos en Forks casi 3 años, sabía que significaba eso, teníamos que irnos de aquí pronto antes de que empezaran a sospechar…. ¡No!... no tenía la fuerza para alejarme de ella nuevamente. No después de sufrir por haberla abandonado hace un año en el bosque…

Aun me arrepentía de eso, el dolor al que nos sometí no solo a mí y a ella sino a todos por querer alejarla del peligro… de mi… al peligro al que estuvo expuesta por mi culpa…

Sabía muy bien que después de esa mala decisión, ella ya no era la misma, lo veía a diario y me culpaba toda la familia de eso. Miraba siempre sobre su hombro a todos, parecía incluso esconderse de cualquier persona que se le acercara. Y pasados un mes desde que regrese de nuevo con ella, me di cuenta que incluso se encogía y tensaba cada que alguien pasaba a su lado.

Sabía que Bella no dudaría en fugarse conmigo, en hacer lo que tuviera que hacer por permanecer a mi lado, pero no quería que eligiera entre su familia y yo. Ella sufriría y se entristecería por dejar solo a Charlie y encaminar a su madre a él dolor de una hija perdida.

Simplemente no la dejaría elegir….

-Estoy preocupado por ella…- fue la simple respuesta de Carlisle.

Una respuesta que no esperaba, mi cuerpo se relajó al comprender que estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas. Como siempre…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte manteniendo mi tono de voz

-¿No lo has notado?- contra pregunto sorprendido

Fruncí el ceño ante esa pregunta y me levante del sillón para caminar hacia ella, se había movido, ahora estaba de lado abrazando una almohada, la mire detenidamente pensando en cualquier cosa que no hubiera prestado atención. Al no encontrar nada me gire de nuevo hacia Carlisle que me miro con los ojos muy abiertos para después negar con la cabeza. Escuche un suave silbido del aire, mire la puerta, por ella entraba Esme mirando con ojos muy abiertos y preocupados a Carlisle y luego a Bella, buscando igual que yo algún indicio de que algo andaba mal.

Mi madre camino hacia su esposo y el la ayudo a sentarse junto a él, sus manos se unieron rápidamente dándose apoyo. Emmett entro al cuarto después de Esme y enseguida Alice que prácticamente arrastraba a Jasper, entraron a mi habitación como si fuera suya y se arrimaron a la ventana donde se abrazaron antes de mirar a Carlisle, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, con un suave bufido entro Rosalie que fue rápidamente rodeada por la cintura por su esposo, que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, la pego a su pecho, antes de besar el cuello descubierto de Rose.

El rostro de ella era de total aburrimiento, pero sus ojos estaban igualmente preocupados, y el hecho de que se encontrara en la habitación con nosotros nos demostraba que si le tenía afecto a Bella.

 _-Cállate y mantente fuera de mis pensamientos_ \- su pensamiento me hizo sonreír - _no la odio Edward… jamás lo hice… pero supo ganarse mi confianza, respeto y admiración el día que renuncio a todo, incluso su propia vida para salvarte… hermano… eso no quita que la siga odiando por querer tirar todo lo que yo más deseo a la basura…_

Ambos agachamos la mirada tras los recuerdos amargos que nos invadieron a ambos, suspire y sostuve su mirada, ella estaba atormentada por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, le sonreí, sabía que ella odiaría que le mostrara afecto enfrente de la familia por lo que en esa sonrisa trate de mostrarle que la perdonaba, ella suspiro antes de sonreír captando el mensaje.

Mire a mi pequeña y traviesa hermana que solo miraba a Bella, buscando algún cambio en su futuro, pero todo estaba normal, incluido el camino de su conversión, mi mirada se posó en Jasper, que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

- _¿Qué es lo que soñara?_ \- se preguntaba, sonreí, era la misma pregunta que yo mismo me había hecho un millón de veces – _whoaww_ \- lo mire y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, diversión y confusión - _son tan fuerte sus sentimientos que pareciera que…._ – se dio cuenta de mi mirada y sonrió avergonzado, lo mire esperando que continuara la oración – _olvídalo... no es importante… pero parece que lo de Carlisle si…. Está muy preocupado_

Mire a mi padre que se había levantado y ahora estaba junto a Bella, su mano sostenía la muñeca de mi amada, checando sus ritmos vitales, me senté en la orilla de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, ella se removió un poco antes de murmurar algo entre dientes y girar su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, su mano aun abrazaba la almohada firmemente contra su pecho por lo que había quedado la mitad de su cuerpo arriba de aquel objeto, su pierna se había doblado dándole un aspecto sensual, parte de su camiseta de levanto enseñando la piel de su espalda baja, mi reacción ante esa escena hubiera sido girado mi rostro y evitar mirarla, se merecía mi respeto en todo momento, pero mi mirada se había quedado pegada cuando por primera vez me daba cuenta de que mi tímida, frágil y amada Bella tenía un tatuaje.

Alice soltó un gritito que evito a toda costa llevando sus manos a su boca y sofocar el sonido pero fue suficiente para que Bella se sobresaltara, y justo cuando todos pensamos que se había despertado ella gimió suavemente y abrazo con más fuerza la almohada.

Todos suspiramos aliviados, mí mirada regreso a su espalda que ya estaba más descubierta por el pequeño brinco que dio segundos antes. En su espalda baja se encontraba una figura de un pájaro con largas alas y larga cola, el tatuaje era solo de contornos negros, tenía un tamaño grande que se extendía de lado a lado de su cintura.

- _No lo hagas-_ la voz de Alice lleno mi mente, la mire, interrogándola, ella simplemente me mostro el futuro, Bella y yo peleábamos por el tatuaje, ella lloraba y yo gritaba, hasta que ella harta de mí, salía de la habitación directo a Carlisle pidiéndole que la llevara a casa…

Suspire, y negué con la cabeza, no le cuestionaría sobre el tatuaje, centre mi atención en mi padre que miraba de igual manera el tatuaje, todos estábamos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Bella, padre?- dije en un susurro solo para nosotros, el suspiro y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-He estado analizándola de lejos… quiero que entiendan que no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir...- su voz se perdió.

-Sea lo que sea Carlisle, dinos- la voz de Emmett estaba seria, algo raro en él, pero lo comprendía, estaba preocupado por su hermanita, a pesar de estar rodeada de 7 vampiros que la protegían de todo peligro, en lo único que no podíamos protegerla era de la naturaleza.

-Creo que está enferma - soltó de golpe.

-¿Enferma?- pregunto Jasper confundido - ¿Cómo un resfriado? No he sentido nada malo en ella…- de repente frunció el ceño y la miro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando, su cabeza se ladeo y cerró los ojos, un gesto poco característico de él, todos nos preparamos para la ola de cualquier sentimiento o emoción que el sintiera, pero jamás llego, nos miramos entre si antes de mirarlo a él, fruncí el ceño y me concentre en su mente

-S _us sentimientos son… fuertes… irreales-_ sus pensamientos eran caóticos hasta que pudo armar una frase - _¿Qué es lo que soñara?_

-Cuando despierte le preguntas- dije simplemente, era la segunda vez que repetía la pregunta.

-No me malinterpretes Edward… - su voz sonó segura y tranquila, volvía a ser el de nuevo- sus emociones y sentimientos mientras está dormida son… increíbles… no… -pensó durante unos minutos la palabra correcta hasta que se dio por vencido- no hay palabra para describir lo que siente en sueños

-No entiendo- dijo Alice girándose en sus brazos para quedar de frente y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Un humano cuando duerme o esta inconsciente sueña, y dependiendo lo que sueña es lo que siente… pero siempre esta una sensación que adormece, tranquiliza y desespera… es como una manta que cubre esos sentimientos….- miro a Bella y se centró en ella – pero Bella… lo siente como si no durmiera, como si no fuera un sueño… pero incluso lo siente más fuerte que un humano….

-¿Cómo un vampiro?- se aventuró a preguntar Rosalie, todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, pero nadie quiso decirlo, solo ella

-Si…- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- pero nada de lo que ha sentido, dormida o despierta me indica que está enferma

-Quizás porque son síntomas leves- dijo Carlisle en un susurro aún más bajo del que manteníamos, suspiro- desde que llegamos la he observado… aquella vez que bajaron del avión ella estaba extremadamente pálida y débil… eso no es normal

Lo último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, abrí los ojos sorprendido de haber dejado correr ese dato tan importante, él tenía razón, un vuelo en avión solo te producía náuseas y si le temía a volar se podía solo un poco pálida y temblaría… pero Bella había volado antes varias veces, por lo que sabía que miedo no tenía…

-Ese mismo día me di cuenta de su peso cuando la abrase…- agacho la mirada – está demasiado delgada… y apenas la vi comer dos bocados durante una semana después de regresar, ¿ustedes la vieron comer?- nos preguntó suavemente mirándonos a todos

-En la escuela solo tomaba agua… decía que había almorzado antes de ir a la escuela- dijo Alice recordando- de hecho aún lo hace, pero hay días que come una manzana.

Carlisle me miro, agache la mirada avergonzado.

-Siempre he ido a su cada después de la hora de la cena, por lo que no se si come o no- mi voz tenía impregnada el sentimiento que me lleno.

\- Eso temía… sutilmente he hecho que Esme la invite a comer a la casa… y solo ha aceptado dos veces… y no termina nunca de comer, últimamente ha estado débilmente pálida… a perdido mucho peso y he visto como se marea de repente…

-¿Cómo sabes que se marea?- pregunto Rosalie, tratando de recordar si la había visto marearse, no recordó nada, igual que yo.

\- Lo sabe disimular muy bien…. agacha la cabeza, mantiene fija la mirada- enumero Carlisle – se detiene si está caminando y se sostiene de algo, hay veces que cuando camina se tambalea y luego tropieza, en esas ocasiones tarda más en levantarse… pues fija su mirada en el suelo o cierra los ojos….

-¿Qué…?- trague saliva antes de soltar la pregunta que me estaba matando - ¿Qué crees que tenga?

Carlisle me miro y supe que lo que me diría seria duro para todos, abrió los labios para contestarme cuando Bella gimió, mi rostro se giró hacia ella rápidamente pensando que se había despertado, aun dormía, pero parecía tener un mal sueño, mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, una de sus manos voló a su pecho como buscando alguna cadena colgada de su cuello mientras la otra mano se aferraba con fuerzas de las sabanas.

-¡No! - Su voz nos sorprendió a todos, estaba cargada de odio y dolor- ¡No lo hagas!... ¡NO! ¡NOOO! – se removió inquieta sobre la cama mientras nosotros nos quedábamos estupefactos por sus gritos, mire a Jasper que estaba ahora de rodillas con la cabeza entre sus manos, en su mente gritaba _"para Bella" "despierta"_ era demasiado sufrimiento el que Bella le trasmitía - ¡NO LO HAGAS…!

Entonces lo comprendí, ella tenía una pesadilla de mí dejándola, me acerque lentamente a ella para sostenerla en mis brazos y susurrarle al oído palabras tranquilizadoras…. Entonces sus siguientes palabras me dejaron congelado en mi lugar y sumamente herido.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, MOUSTRO!- ella empezó a llorar descontablemente, su mano que se aferraba a las cobijas voló a su estómago donde araño con fuerza dejándose graves marcas, Carlisle se paró de su lugar para evitar que se hiciera más daño cuando dio la última puñalada a mi corazón – ¡SUELTAME! ¡NOOOOO!- Jasper gimió fuerte, bella estaba horrorizada, herida, sufría, su cuerpo se impulsó hacia enfrente quedando sentada sobre la cama, se había despertado, pero la pesadilla aun brillaba en sus ojos -¡NOOOOO!

La habitación se llenó de silencio, Bella miraba un punto fijo en la pared evitando la mirada de todos. Un suspiro rompió el tenso momento y Bella cerró sus ojos, varias gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y sus manos se aferraron a la cobija con fuerza.

Jasper se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se recargo en la pared, tratando de recuperarse de unos sentimientos que no le pertenecían.

Carlisle se acercó a ella espacio y coloco una mano en su hombro, Bella por fin abrió los ojos y lo miro, temblaba ligeramente, trato de disimular que se encontraba bien con una escasa sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Mi padre la miro y la tranquilizo levemente regresándole una sonrisa profesional.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con voz profesional

-fue solo una pesadilla…- la voz de Bella se quebró.

.

 **REVIEWS?**

 **PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

 **VECZOZ MASEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Este fin se sitúa en Eclipse.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 CAPITULO**

 **.**

Sentí mi corazón golpear mi pecho con fuerza mientras abría los ojos, enfrente de mí se encontraba Esme mirándome con ojos muy abiertos, y Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado tratando de consolarme, mi respiración era completamente errática y sabía que estaba temblando descontroladamente, pero lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí para llorar tranquilamente a solas…. Trate de sonreírle a Carlisle, tratando de decirle en esa sonrisa que estaba bien, que todo había pasado, sentí mis mejillas estirarse renuentes, mi sonrisa tembló y supe que solo era una mueca mal hecha.

En cambio la sonrisa de Carlisle fue mucho mejor que la mía, un escalofrió subió por mi espalda, esa sonrisa ya la había conocido en él, la primera vez que le vi, en mis primeros días de clase cuando llegue a Forks, el me atendió en el hospital cuando Tyler casi me mataba… quizás si tan solo me hubiese aplastado contra mi camioneta todo sería diferente…. Todo…

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto, el que consideraba un padre, con voz profesional.

-fue solo una pesadilla…- mi voz tembló y tuve que callar rápidamente al sentir como un sollozo subía por mi garganta, ansioso por salir.

Mire hacia abajo, las cobijas estaban enredadas en mis piernas y sostenía con fuerza una almohada de Edward. Mi corazón se calmó después de unos minutos, y pude por fin controlar mis emociones…. Mire alrededor y mi sonrojo se esparció por mi rostro al ver que toda la familia Cullen estaba en la habitación de Edward, sonreí nerviosa antes de mirar a mi novio.

Entonces fue como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mí, el me miraba herido, como si hubiera dicho algo en sueños que no debía decir, me aterre en pensar que dormida había dicho cualquier cosa que lo alejara de mí.

Esa había sido mi preocupación desde que regresamos, ¿Cómo podía explicarle todo lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos después de aquel terrible accidente? Sabía que no había sido mi culpa, me lo había repetido durante meses tratando de creer mis propias palabras, pero no podía. Yo había sido la que manejaba aquel auto, yo había sido la que había bebido y…. Sacudí mi cabeza alejándome de donde mi mente me quería llevar, suspire, era mejor sentir que yo había sido la culpable, porque sencillamente no lo podía culpar a él, a él no, era lo último que me quedaba.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y me acerque a él, pero el dio un paso atrás dejándome congelada en mi sitio ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Realmente había dicho algo malo? Trate de recordar mi sueño, pero mi mente se reusó y yo no insiste al recordar la cruda realidad.

No quería porque eso significaba que después de ese accidente todas las demás decisiones las había tomado con media conciencia, pues la otra mitad era por órdenes que yo jamás quise cumplir. Suspire resignada.

Mire a todos los demás que me miraban sorprendidos, fruncí el ceño, esto se estaba volviendo más raro a cada segundo, y me preocupaba aún más. Mire de nuevo a Edward que miraba el suelo, suspire, me acerque de nuevo a él decidida a saber qué es lo que sucedía, pero en el primer paso sentí como el alma me caía a mis pies, las fuerzas con las que había despertado habían desaparecido de repente justo en el momento en que todo a mi alrededor empezó a girar.

Había sufrido mareos antes, pero este era aún más fuerte, no había forma de disimular un mareo así, estaba segura que incluso Jasper lo había sentido, mis manos volaron al frente para sostenerme de lo primero que encontrara, pero solo había un vacío enorme, trate de enfocar mi vista pero todo estaba borroso, sentí que mi propio peso quemaba mis músculos. Un segundo después me sentí caer, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

Una vez que mis rodillas golpearon el suelo, sentí una punzada golpear con fuerza mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y mi espalda golpeo el suelo, sentí mi propia cabeza rebotar contra la madera del suelo, mi vista se puso negra y un segundo después una gran debilidad rodeo todo mi cuerpo, sabía lo que le sucedía a mi cuerpo pero no podía permitir que Edward se diera cuenta tan pronto, no con la lucha tan cerca, sentí a varios arrodillarse a mi lado para sostenerme y ayudarme a levantar.

Debía hablar lo más pronto posible con ellos, contarles lo más que pudiera decir, evitando grandes cosas y rezando por que no hagan demasiadas preguntas, mi plan era esperar a que la lucha con los neófitos pasara, pero con forme pasaban los días, mi mente empezó a llevarme por otra decisión, una en la que yo podría ser útil.

Abrí los ojos y vi como Edward me sostenía contra su pecho, Carlisle estaba a mi lado tomándome la presión, mientras que Esme estaba detrás de él mirándome con ojos preocupados, mire la habitación y vi que todos los demás se habían marchado. Tome la mano de Carlisle entre la mía y le quite de mi cuerpo, no necesitaba que me descubrieran en estos momentos. No ahora. No hoy.

No estaba lista para ver su rostro lleno de lastima.

-Estoy bien - Mi voz sonó más fría de lo que quería, me separe bruscamente del cuerpo de Edward que sorprendido por cómo había tratado a su padre me soltó de inmediato

Me levante donde él nos tenía a ambos y me dirigí al closet de él, me coloque rápidamente una de las camisas negras de Edward sobre mi camiseta, me coloque mis convers y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras, busque mi mochila en la sala, y la encontré recargada contra el piano en el suelo, prácticamente corrí hacia ella, y cuando la tome me gire rápidamente.

Necesitaba salir rápidamente de ahí, sentía mi cuerpo reclamar algo que cada vez que lo tomaba me perdía cada vez más. Pero no podía evitarlo, ni negárselo a mi cuerpo.

-¿Lo sabes, cierto?- Inquirió Carlisle bajando las escaleras, Edward venía detrás de él y después la sala se llenó de la familia completa.

Lo mire a los ojos y puse mi mejor cara de confusión sobre su pregunta, que ellos lo supieran no me ayudaría en nada. Camine hacia la puerta, decidida a regresar a casa como fuera lugar, sentí una mano en mi muñeca, la presión me lastimo pero no lo mostré, me gire hacia esa persona y para mi sorpresa se trataba de Carlisle. Sus ojos llenos de preocupación y terror me hicieron temblar, mis defensa estuvieron a punto de caer, y por un momento sentí como los sentimientos que había estado manteniendo alejada de mi me invadían, quería llorar y suplicar piedad, pero no podía ni quería, mi orgullo me impedía hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, el me impedía hacer cualquiera de las dos, aun en la distancia, podía recordar sus palabras, y no había forma de olvidarlas, eso, era lo que el quería… además tenía que ser fuerte por todos, tenía que mantenerme firme hasta el final.

-No sé de qué me hablas- jale mi mano de su agarre y gire sobre mis talones

Solo tuve que dar un paso y abrir la puerta. Un cuerpo estaba justo enfrente. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, el paso que había dado para salir corriendo lo retrocedí por la impresión.

Frente a mí se encontraba una impresionante rubia, alta y ojos azules como el mar, llevaba un pantalón de cuero pegado al cuerpo y una camisa roja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, todo esto combinado con joyería y unos impresionantes tacones de unos buenos quince centímetros de altura, llevaba el pelo suelto como la mayoría de las veces.

Como sabía que le gustaba llevarlo. Parpadee varias veces tratando de decidir si esto era real o solo una broma cruel de mi mente. Entonces sentí una mano en mi cintura que me impulso hacia atrás y entonces no era yo la que estaba en el marco de la puerta, sino Carlisle.

-¡Oh! Por favor– dijo la rubia pasando a Carlisle tan fácilmente como quería, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo, por inercia me empujo también a mi, camino hacia la sala.

Jasper se dobló y siseo amenazantemente mientras que todos los demás tomaban posición de ataque.

-Vine en son de paz- dijo alzando las manos

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotros señorita Mikaelson?- pregunto Esme amablemente dirigiéndose a ella.

Vale…. Se conocían… esto lo complicaba pero también explicaría mucho cuando les contara…. No harían tantas preguntas… ¡DIABLOS!

-¿De ustedes?- Pregunto altanera ella – Nada - Se encogió de hombros mientras de sentaba tranquilamente en un sillón individual.

Entonces me miro, aun me encontraba detrás de Carlisle, su mirada fue directa a mis ojos, sentí como Carlisle se tensaba, sabía que se debatía entre ocultarme o quedarse como estaba. Desee que me ocultara, su visita no debía de ser para buenas noticias.

\- Más sin en cambio…- Dejo apagar su voz mientras tomaba su bolsa y sacaba un sobre de el - Vengo a traer un recado.

Carlisle de adelanto hasta quedar frente a ella y estiro la mano cordialmente.

-Muchas gracias por venir - su voz era profesional y trasmitía tranquilidad - No queremos entretenerla mucho, sé que es una persona muy ocup…

\- No es para ustedes - Lo corto antes de mirarme de nuevo a mí - Es para ella.

Los Cullen se tensaron, suspire, sabía que el motivo por el que estaba aquí algún momento llegaría pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, esperaba primero contarles antes de pasar por todo esto. Camine hacia ella y tome el sobre en mis manos, prácticamente se lo arrebate, no lo quería leer aquí frente a todos, por lo que esperaría asta estar sola, la mire por si tenía más que decir y rezando que no digiera nada comprometedor.

\- Tienes que leerla antes de que me valla - Sonrió muy burlona.

¡MIERDA!

Fruncí mis labios y suspire derrotada, abrí delicadamente el sobre retrasando todo lo posible el momento.

-Vengo enseguida- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, abrí los ojos completamente y la vi desaparecer por la puerta.

Sentí inmediatamente alguien a mi lado, aferre con fuerza la carta y me gire hacia Edward, quien me miraba preocupado, estiro la mano hacia mi pidiéndome la carta.

\- No, Edward - Dije fuerte y claro – Esto no es asunto tuyo

Me aleje de él rápidamente, sabía que él estaba preocupado, pero quería mantenerlo al margen el más posible tiempo, coloque mi espalda contra la pared, mire a la familia Cullen que me miraba sorprendidos, curiosos y preocupados, sabía que no podía retrasar mucho mi confección, pero era maravilloso creer que ellos no dirían ninguna palabra, suspire, era una dulce fantasia, mire la carta y me dispuse a leerla.

 _._

 _Querida Isabella_

 _Sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo…._

 _._

Ella regreso unos minutos después con unas bolsas de plástico, las dejo en la mesa de la sala mientras descolgaba del hombro una bolsa de tela grande negra, volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Mire atentamente la carta frente a mí y parpadee una vez más esperando que todo fuera un sueño y que ella no estuviera aquí pidiéndome semejante ayuda. Una cosa era dar mi vida por su familia y la otra era… bueno, esto.

La mire de nuevo, completamente incrédula.

¿Esto acaso podría ir peor?

Aquí estaba yo, queriendo que los Cullen no hicieran preguntas y ahora tenia que hacer esto, que naturalmente, me traería más problemas.

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunte con voz chillona

-Sera solo un tiempo…- Su voz se perdió y supe que ni ella se creía.

-No- dije indecisa.

Vi como los Cullen se tensaban a la espera de la reacción de ella, no comprendí su miedo hasta que recordé que a los Mikaelson jamás se les decía "no". Era prácticamente suicidio.

-Es una lástima - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y caminando despacio hacia la puerta, me tense, lista para contraatacar algún movimiento – Mi hermano estará muy decepcionado…

Y con eso tuve, caí rendida ante sus palabras, mis defensas se bajaron y sentí como todos mis instintos me obligaban a cumplir "ese favor". Gemí en signo de derrota y golpee mi frente, ella se detuvo a escasos metros de mí, viendo como luchaba contra mí misma, el asomo de una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras me veía tranquilamente.

Prácticamente nos matábamos lenta y torturosamente con la mirada, mientras que los Cullen nos miraban atónicos y preocupados desde las distancias.

\- Tu si sabes cómo joder a la gente – Solté con veneno antes de ponerme derecha y mirarla con odio.

Se escuchó un jadeo de parte de la familia al escucharme hablar así y temiendo por mi vida en manos de una psicópata… si supieran…

\- No creo poder con esto - Levante la carta y la señale.

-Si puedes- Dijo simplemente- Él confía en ti…

-¡Deja de hacer eso! - Explote por fin.

Si seguía diciendo esa clase de cosas jamás pondría en orden mis pensamientos y no decidiría por mí misma, lo dejaría todo a lo que ellos quisieran.

Trague en seco, ¿podría con esto? La mire mientras trataba de deshacer el gran nudo en mi garganta. Ella se paró frente a mí mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Nicklaus me ha dicho que si te reusabas…- Dijo la frase en suspenso un minuto antes de mirar a los demás Cullen, que estaban completamente tensos - Te diga que está cobrándose el favor de…

-Lo se…- dije simplemente cortando su explicación, me aleje de ella como si su presencia y su fuerza no me intimidara – Se supone que me está pidiendo un favor… no amenazándome para hacer lo que me ordene… - Me deje caer al sillón mientras llevaba mis manos al rostro tratando de pensar con claridad y evitar a toda costa mis instintos…

\- Se te recompensara - Exclamo decidida - Todo el dinero que quieras será tuyo.

Mi frente se arrugó y me sentí oficialmente ofendida.

-¡Ese no es el problema!- la mire incrédula –Además no necesito ni quiero dinero…

-Es por eso que mis hermanos confían en ti- me sonrió suavemente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás

Camino hacia el sillón y tomo su bolsa de diseñador de ella, se la coloco en el hombro correctamente.

-No repetiré de nuevo – Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió ¿Cuándo la cerraron? – Aceptas ¿sí o no?

-Ojala tuviera realmente una opción Rebekah – Me levante del sillón y la mire desde mi lugar – Sí, lo hare… - Luego pensé en una opción y di un paso hacia enfrente con una esperanza en mi interior – A cambio…

Me corto.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo – dijo ella riendo – Sé que tú y yo no nos hemos tratado… amigablemente – Reí por su palabra, la verdad es que siempre habíamos estado peleando, y según las palabras de su hermano Elijah, parecía pelea de gatas, ya que mordimos y arañábamos a la menor provocación de la otra – Has esto por nosotros y serás libre.

Asentí conforme, aunque bien sabía que no habíamos arreglado ninguna diferencia, hice una mueca al recordar por qué no nos llevábamos como debía de ser, me mordí el labio mientras la veía salir por la puerta. Fácilmente podríamos haber sido amigas si no hubiera cometido aquel error.

-Regresare en tres horas – se escuchó decir desde afuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Pasen por mis otras historias.**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **VECZOZ MASEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Hola!**

 **Este fics se sitúa en eclipce.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo, vampire diares y los originales no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Me deje caer de nuevo al sillón mientras trataba de respirar normalmente, sentía el tirón dentro de mí que me decía que tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, pero tenía que esperar aquí mientras todo era arreglado antes de su llegada. Trate en vano de relajarme. Tenía que luchar contra mí misma cada vez con mas fuerza.

Escuche que alguien carraspeaba y desee sinceramente con todas mis fuerzas no tener que contar nada y que ellos olvidaran todo lo que habían presenciado, pero no podía hacerles esto y mantenerlos con los ojos vendados como lo habían hecho ellos conmigo, tenían que saber la verdad a pesar de que eso significaría lastimarlos…

Asentí y señale los asientos de enfrente de mí, la familia se reunió a mi alrededor. Aun no estaba lista

\- Antes de empezar quisiera advertirles - Empecé en un susurro – Lo que van a oír no será nada sencillo y cambiara su manera de verme… no sé qué tanto saben ni por qué lo saben, pero a partir de que termine nada será igual… nada…. realmente quisiera no hacer esto…

-¡Ja! – Escuche a Rosalie resoplar.

\- ¿Por qué Bella?- Pregunto Carlisle, tan tranquilo como siempre.

\- Porque solo conozco un punto de vista de todo esto… y es el mío – Suspire y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Pregunto Edward, lo mire y me detuve, me perdí en sus ojos, sentía en mi ser que él ya no sería el mismo después de esto.

Levante el rostro y mire a los demás, a todos y cada uno de ellos, a los que considere una familia, los mire a los ojos, y desee no tener que hacer esto, no quería arrebatarles esa ignorancia que tanto anhelaba yo, quería regresar a ser la misma de antes.

\- Que me odiaran al final… - Baje la mirada y la clave en el suelo – He hecho cosas de las que no estoy nada orgullosa… pero no he podido evitarlas ni tampoco he querido… y a pesar de eso, no quiero que lo sepan..

– Realmente no te estamos preguntando – La voz altanera de Rosalie me puso en alerta, tuve que concentrarme con fuerza en quien era y por qué se suponía que no podía darle la cachetada que muy bien se merecida, no podía creer que ella fuera tan insensible sobre el daño de las demás personas, suspire.

\- Bien - Dije tranquilamente, todo lo contrario a como me sentía, asentí para todos y me restregué la cara con mis manos – Solo diré que conozco a los Mikaelson desde hace 1 año… les debo mi vida y… - me detuve, no podía decir lo que estuve a punto de decir, suspire – ahora quiere un enorme… pero enorme favor, en lo que lamentablemente, todos estamos involucrados… aunque entenderé que ustedes quieran dar un paso atrás y mantenerse al marguen.

\- Cualquier cosa que sea lo podemos hacer solos… Bella – Pronuncio mi nombre de forma burlona, levante mi rostro y la mire directamente, mi paciencia se estaba evaporando – No te necesitamos para nada, somos _vampiros_ ¿Recuerdas? – Me restregó en la cara.

La mire atentamente, analice los pros y los contras, Rosalie debía de confiar en mi, todos ellos debían de saber que no era tan frágil como ellos esperaban, y antes de que Rebekah regresara ellos rogarían por mi ayuda. Sería difícil, tendría que hacerme la dura, guardar con llave mis sentimientos, y empezar a actuar como debía de hacerlo.

\- Bien – Asentí hacia ella, me levante de mi lugar - Entonces supongo que pueden apañárselas solos con Rebekah, no me necesitan aquí.

Camine lejos de la sala y salí de la casa, no tuve que caminar mucho antes de que Carlisle me detuviera. _"Se fuerte"_ me recordé.

\- Ella no quiso decir eso, Bella – Dijo tratando de calmarme, Error.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - replico ella. Primer strike.

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarla o en responder, simplemente camine directo al bosque. Tenía cosas que hacer, no podía retrasarme más, el tiempo era vital.

\- ¡Bella! – Grito alguien a mi espalda.

\- Agradézcale a Rosalie – dije sobre mi hombro sin detenerme – Nicklaus guarda rencor por siglos y sus demás hermanos son demasiados… vengativos... Fallen en esto y no abra lugar en la tierra donde esconderse.

\- ¡¿BELLA?! - Esa era la voz de Esme, asustada.

¡Diablos! ¡Mantente firme Isabella! Rosalie debe de aprender su lección.

\- No te necesitamos para nada – Rio Rosalie. Segundo strike

\- Eso se nota – Esquive una rama – Simplemente con ver como tiemblas frente a la más pequeña de los Mikaelson me doy una idea… Ni siquiera son capases de hacerle frente.

\- Tu eres una simple _HUMANA_ \- Recalco la palabra, me detuve y me gire lentamente – débil e incapaz de protegerse a sí misma, independiente de asta para respirar de Edward… una estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere y que se la pasa chillando por todos lados.

Tercer strike.

\- ¡Basta! - grito Carlisle hacia Rosalie.

Lo vi todo rojo, sentí como mi boca se llenaba de saliva. Quería arrancarle la cabeza, estuve a punto de hacerlo, quería avanzar hacia ella y demostrarle lo tan equivocada que estaba, apreté los dientes y la mire. Era hora.

Di un paso enfrente, luego corrí a una velocidad que fue incapaz de ubicarme hasta que era demasiado tarde. Tome a Rosalie por el cuello y la estrelle contra un árbol detrás de ella, este crujió y se rompió del tronco, se inclinó y termino recostado contra varios árboles. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- La débil, patética y estúpida " _Humana_ " - Sonreí, ella tembló de miedo – Puede arrancarte la cabeza en cuestión de segundos y nadie podría hacer nada por salvar tu patético trasero.

Ella lucho contra mí, trato de empujarme con sus manos, me araño los brazos tratando de zafarse, apreté más mi agarre en su cuello, ella me miro aún más asustada.

\- La humana… - Apreté un poco más y luego me obligue a relajarme, no podía caer tan pronto, la solté bruscamente, ella cayó al suelo - Se convirtió en lo que ustedes llaman moustro hace un año… un moustro de verdad, no estupideces a lo que ustedes se refieren, pero divina porque – Ella levanto los ojos hacia mí, muerta de miedo, nadie emitió ningún sonido – Ustedes se fueron del pueblo y Edward tuvo la extrema delicadeza de dejarme en lo profundo del bosque, donde enferme y un mes después morí – Evite los detalles más dolorosos, y modifique un poco la historia… le tendí una mano, ella dudo un segundo antes de tomarla, la ayude a levantarse – Klaus me salvo de lo que no debía ser salvada, y cuando me entere que Edward iba camino a Volterra a suicidarse por una llamada de una tipa que no piensa más que dos segundos al día, tuve que correr a salvarlo cuando tú, te sentabas en el sillón a pintarte tus uñas y creer que todos están para ti.

-Aro no solo quería a Edward en sus filas, sino que quiere a más de los de este clan, una llamada a Klaus hizo que se mantuvieran a raya y nos dejaran ir sin hacer más escándalo fingiendo que no sabían nada de mi naturaleza… - Me aleje de ella y regrese a mi camino al bosque – No solo le debo el salvar mi vida a Nicklaus, le debo también el enorme favor que me hizo al mantenerte a ti y a tu familia a salvo y fuera de la vista de Aro.

\- Esto es lo que la… - Trate de controlar mis sentimientos antes de matarla – débil, patética y estúpida "humana" ha hecho por tu familia… ¿Tú que has hecho? Solo eres una Rubia artificial sin cerebro que no hace más que causar problemas con quien no te puedes enfrentar.

Los escuche jadear, pero no me detuve, simplemente corrí lejos de ellos como me fuera posible. No quería ver la cara de decepción en sus ojos, no quería recordar lo que tanto daño me había hecho, incluso más que el dolor que Edward me causo con su partida, el dolor de la primera vez que sucedió lo sentí retumbar en mis huesos, me estremecí y trate de alejar ese recuerdo de mi mente.

Ahora tenía que resolver el problema de aquel favor… tenía que alimentarme correctamente para estar en presencia suya, tenía que pedirle un favor a alguien que me había estado apoyando desde que Edward se fue, la única persona que conocía más de mi de lo que quería, la persona que me presento con Klaus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **VECZOZ MASEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Hola!**

 **Este fics se sitúa en eclipce.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo, vampire diares y los originales no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **Jasper**

 **.**

Nos encontrábamos todos en la sala, sumidos en un profundo silencio, nada había resultado como había sido planeado, Bella ya no era la niña frágil que debíamos cuidar. De algún modo que no llegaba a comprender aun, los papeles se habían invertido. Ella ya no dependía de mantenerse con vida de nosotros. Nosotros dependíamos de ella para mantenernos vivos.

Y ahora ella no estaba, ¿era así como ella vivió cuando nos marchamos? Con el peligro acechándola por todos lados… ¿ella habría suplicado que regresáramos a ayudarla?

– Lo siento – Hablo Rosalie por fin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que nos rodeaba.

– Eso no importa ahora Rosalie – Contesto Edward, sabía que estaba ansioso y tenía sentimientos encontrados – Debemos planear que vamos hacer ahora que Bella se fue y la señorita Mikaelson no tarda en llegar.

Miro nervioso el reloj de su muñeca y suspiro, posiblemente pensando en sus movimientos de pelea y planeando cual serviría con una inmortal. Él era el que peor llevaba todo esto de Bella, a él le gustaba cuidar de ella, ya no podría hacerlo, ella era una capaz de cuidar de sí misma… y de nosotros además.

Sentía como Edward deseaba ir a buscar a Bella pero no quería dejar a la familia sola.

Ella tenía una carga mucho más grande, y al parecer ninguno de la familia se había dado cuenta aun.

Un sollozo rompió el tenso silencio, nos giramos para ver a Rosalie derrumbarse y abrasarse con fuerza a su marido, hice una mueca, jamás la había visto de aquella manera y no era un buen momento para hacerlo por primera vez. Le envié una onda de tranquilidad y serenidad.

– No pensé que causara tantos problemas – Dijo entrecortadamente.

–Bella solo se dejó llevar por el enojo – hable por primera vez, todos me miraron, eran ciertas mis palabras – Mira… Le dolió decir todo aquello, ¿Entiendes? Creo que fue… Una prueba… O una lección… Supongo que quería mostrarnos…

Me detuve, fuera se escuchó un carro entrar por el camino en dirección a la mansión.

Todos nos pusimos en alerta, Bella aun no regresaba y a estas alturas no creí que lo hiciera.

Mire como Carlisle cuadraba los hombros y se dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando el conductor bajo del carro, salimos todos juntos, estar al aire libre nos daría cierta ventaja, pues tendríamos más espacio para movernos.

Observamos como ella miraba en nuestra dirección y buscaba a Bella con la mirada, luego miro a su alrededor, directo al bosque, se encogió de hombros y camino hacia nosotros cerrando delicadamente la puerta del carro negro.

Cuando llego a nosotros se dirigió a Carlisle.

– ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto sin rodeos – Ha pasado exactamente las 3 horas y sabe que me molesta la impuntualidad.

– No lo sabemos realmente – Contesto tranquilamente el patriarca.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Simplemente se marchó – Ella rio de manera divertida.

– Ella no lo aria a menos de que le dieran razones – Contesto, luego se puso seria y miro a todos de manera aterradora – ¿Qué hicieron?

– Lo que sea que le hayan pedido… – Hablo Rosalie, y desee que no lo hubiera hecho – Lo podemos hacer nosotros… Solo…

– ¡No! – Su voz fue dura y segura – El hecho de que Isabella confié en ustedes no hace que nosotros lo hagamos.

– Lo… Si…Siento – Contesto Rosalie.

Escuche un sonido débil proveniente del bosque y el liguero olor a sangre, tan débil que fui capaz de mantenerme controlado, olvide por un momento la discusión que se desarrollaba a escasos centímetros de mí, para ver a Bella salir con gracia del bosque, me miro un segundo antes de clavar la vista en las dos mujeres enfrente de mí, su frente se arrugo.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado, y ella no hizo ningún movimiento para alertarlos, después de unos minutos más, abrió mucho sus ojos antes de correr hacia mí, comprendí de inmediato que era lo que la había asustado, Rebekah había levantado la mano con la clara intención de golpear a Rosalie, di un paso al frente, pero Bella llego antes, puso una mano en el vientre de Rosalie y la empujo hacia atrás, la espalda de mi hermana postiza golpeo con fuerza en mi pecho, sobre su hombro, vi como Bella sustituía el lugar de Rosalie.

Entonces la mano de la inmortal bajo con rapidez a la altura de su mejilla, y temí que lastimara a Bella, pero entonces nos sorprendido a todos, Bella levanto el brazo y sostuvo la muñeca de la inmortal con demasiada naturalidad, Rebekah la miro furiosa y medio lanzo un grito de enojo, levanto la otra mano e intento de nuevo asentarle un golpe, retire a Rosalie de mi camino para evitar una pelea, cuando me quede petrificado.

Una risa divertida salió de los labios de Bella y de nuevo detuvo el golpe, Los ojos de la inmortal relampaguearon en furia y alrededor de sus ojos se empezaron a formar pequeñas manchas negras, sus ojos se oscurecieron y entendí que estaba demasiado furiosa.

– Nick se enterara de… – Empezó la inmortal con voz caprichosa.

Entonces Bella suspiro y soltó las manos de ella, Rebekah rio y entonces volvió a levantar la mano en una clara intención de golpearla, Bella miro al frente y espero.

Jadee sorprendido de sentir la resignación en Bella y saber que no quería luchar más.

– Golpéame Rebekah… – La voz de Bella sonó distante, fría e incluso con un toque de maldad – Y juro que me las cobrare...

El brazo en el aire titubeo y luego bajo golpeando con fuerza la mejilla de Bella, su rostro se giró y su mejilla de inmediato se coloreo de un rojo intenso, ella regreso su rostro a su posición inicial y la miro sin ningún sentimiento en la mirada, como si el golpe no hubiera sucedido.

– Siento la tardanza – Su voz mecánica me dio a entender que ellas no se llevaban muy bien y se odiaban mutuamente.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto con enojo la rubia.

– Si voy a estar con ella todo el maldito tiempo – Dio un paso enfrente Bella, y yo imite su movimiento, cualquier movimiento estaba listo para actuar – Necesitaba arreglar… Algunas cosas.

Ella frunció el ceño, luego inspecciono el cuerpo de Bella de pies a cabeza, un extraño movimiento. Luego ella sonrió.

– ¿Quién fue el pequeño bocadillo? – Pregunto cambiando su tono de voz a uno más de burla.

Bella se tensó, sentí la confusión de todos, pero de inmediato comprendieron a lo que se refería, dándonos una aclaración de lo que había estado haciendo estas últimas 3 horas.

– ¿Eso importa? – Pregunto Bella a la defensiva.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– No – Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el carro.

– ¿Bella? – Pregunto Carlisle despacio y temeroso

– Dime – Ni siquiera lo miro, miraba atentamente a la rubia en tacones.

– ¿Qué eres? – Pregunto con duda.

Entonces ella lo miro, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión pero yo sentía todo lo que ella sentía, dolor.

– Un monstro – Su voz fue dura.

Carlisle trago en seco y dio un paso atrás, ella jamás se había comportado así con ninguno de nosotros, y después del accidente con Rosalie todos estábamos demasiados precavidos.

– Toma – Dijo Rebekah regresando, le tendió más bolsas negras y una gran maleta – Más tarde llegara un camión de carga con algunos muebles.

– Claro – Asintió Bella dejando las bolsas en el suelo, dejando sus manos libres.

– También he traído un contenedor – Hablo con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al auto.

– ¿Qué has hecho que? – Pregunto con voz ahogada.

– Traje un contenedor – Le contesto mirándola – ¿Algún problema?

– Muchos – Simplemente contesto – Llévatelo, no lo necesito.

– Se queda y punto – Dijo ella simplemente, abrió la cajuela del carro y saco un contenedor negro, de metal reforzado, bastante grande y con la apariencia de que pesaba mucho, pero ella no parecía sentirlo.

– He dicho que no – Me tense aún más cuando Bella camino hacia ella y le empujaba el extraño contenedor.

– ¿Por qué? – Rebekah dejo el contenedor en el suelo y lo aparto, se paró enfrente de ella, se retaban con la mirada

– Tu sabes por qué – Bella estaba fuera de sí, estaba asustada. Di un paso enfrente y baje los escalones.

– Para mi mejor – Ella se encogió de hombros – Serás menos patética así.

Entonces todo se descontrolo, de la nada Rebekah había salido volando hacia los árboles, derribo mínimo unos 3, cuando ella se levantó del suelo tenía el cabello despeinado y parte de su ropa estaba rasgada, se agacho y recogió algo, la lanzo con fuerza hacia Bella, ella se movió rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivarla, se trataba de una rama bastante gruesa, se encajó con fuerza en su vientre, el impacto provoco que Bella callera de rodillas, escuchamos como se le escapaba el aire y apretaba con fuerza los dientes, se llevó las manos a la herida y presiono, Bella ni siquiera gimió, solo se levantó del suelo y la miro con odio.

Di un paso más y no fui el único de la familia, también Carlisle avanzo y Edward estaba como loco sin saber que hacer realmente, si interferir o dejar que las cosas siguieran como ahora, no sabíamos cómo ninguna de las dos reaccionaria.

– ¡NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ! – La voz de Bella se alzó varias octavas.

– Tu no decides eso – Se dio la vuelta, cogió el contenedor y lo dejo en las escaleras.

– He dicho que no – La voz de la que consideraba una hermana se volvió inexpresiva.

Entonces Rebekah se giró y rio en forma de burla, coloco sus manos en sus caderas, una acción muy frecuente en ella.

– Klaus – Menciono su nombre despacio – Estará encantado de que la conserves y la utilices.

El cuerpo de Bella se relajó completamente, sus hombros se cayeron en forma de derrota y sus ojos se aclararon, sentí en su interior una extraña mezcla de odio puro, coraje, desprecio, desesperación, esperanza, ansiedad y aceptación. Pero esto no duro mucho, cuadro sus hombros de nuevo y asintió.

Rebekah rio en forma de burla de nuevo y camino hacia el auto, Bella no la perdió de vista y cuando paso a un lado de ella, Bella sonrió, se giró para verla caminar y entonces corrió hacia ella, golpeo con su pie la parte trasera de una de sus rodillas provocando que la señorita Mikaelson callera al suelo arrodillada y sin perder tiempo, Bella coloco sus manos en la cabeza de ella y obligo a su cabeza a girarse en un rápido movimiento.

Se escuchó un pequeño crujido y el cuerpo de la inmortal callo sin gracia al suelo.

Carlisle jadeo.

– Te dije que dejaras de decir eso – Suspiro antes de limpiarse las manos en su pantalón

– La has matado… – La voz de Esme era un susurro inaudible.

– Ojala pudiera… – Dijo Bella colocándose a un lado del cuerpo

– ¿Pero qué has hecho? – Pregunto Edward jalándose el cabello desesperado

Bella iba a responder cuando un sollozo la interrumpió, se trataba de él llanto de un bebe, todos nos tensamos, Bella miro el auto y negó con la cabeza.

La observe caminar hacia el mientras una de sus manos volaba a la rama que aún se encontraba en su cuerpo, la rodeo con su palma y de un movimiento rápido jalo hasta que estuvo fuera, salió más sangre, pero de alguna forma no tenía sed. Abrió la puerta del carro, los llantos se hicieron más fuertes y se agacho dentro.

– Jasper ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Hablo dentro del carro.

– Cla… Claro – Dije sorprendido de que se dirigiera a mí, el llanto disminuyo.

– Dentro de la maleta debe de haber algún biberón – Me encamine hacia la maleta que recién había dejado, no tuve que buscar mucho antes de encontrar uno en la primera bolsa de afuera.

– Listo – Dije dejando la bolsa donde estaba.

Bella salió de carro pero no lo hizo sola, salió en un bebe envuelto en una manta amarilla, lo cargaba delicadamente contra ella misma, camino con paso decidido hacia mí, tomo el biberón con una mano y luego delicadamente me tendió al bultito.

– Cárgala un momento – Dijo mientras la depositaba en mis brazos.

Me sentí incomodo al cargarla, tenía que eliminar toda la fuerza de mis brazos y tenía miedo de apretarla de más, él bebe me miro y supe por sus delicadas facciones que se trataba de una niña, tenía una pequeña matita de cabello café, sus ojos eran de color gris, tan profundos que parecía ver el alma, me miraban atenta, curiosa, su labio tembló y segundos después volvió a llorar, mire a Bella desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, Bella rio por mi reacción y negó con la cabeza.

Los demás de la familia se acercaron lentamente y empezaron a ver a la pequeña niña, pero ninguno quería cargarla.

– ¡Vamos no puede ser tan difícil! – Dijo Emmett sobre mi hombro, su voz hizo que la niña se asustara y lloro más fuerte.

– Tiene hambre Bella – Dijo Rosalie un poco alejada.

– Lo sé – Bella camino a paso lento hacia el contenedor, fruncí el ceño cuando sentí su miedo.

– ¿Bella? – Le llame, se giró a verme – ¿Todo bien? ¿Porque tienes miedo?

– No me gusta hablar del tema – Dijo ella agachando la cabeza, por fin volvía a ser la misma Bella que vi entrar por la puerta en la mañana anterior – Pero… Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes… Solo que… Yo soy mucho… mucho peor…

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir el contenedor, vi algo que contenía rojo y cuando mire mejor di un paso hacia atrás. Casi olvidaba que tenía al bebe en brazos. Carlisle jadeo.

– ¿Bolsas de sangre? – Su voz era de incredulidad y en tono de regaño

– Vamos Carlisle – Dijo ella riendo un poco – Después de todo lo que has descubierto hoy, ¿me regañas por unas cuantas bolsas de sangre? Además, si recuerdas, yo no las quería…

Carlisle tuvo que darle razón en aquel momento, Bella tomo una bolsa entre sus manos y suspiro.

– Aun no es tan sencillo Elijah… – Dijo ella simplemente antes de llevarla a sus labios y desgarrar un extremo de la bolsa.

Varias gotas se derramaron de la bolsa y cayeron sobre sus labios, Bella gimió, retiro rápidamente la bolsa de su boca, observe unas manchas extrañas debajo de sus ojos, nos dio la espalda rápidamente, escuche como era vaciado el contenido de la bolsa en el biberón. Bella tiro la bolsa vacía al suelo mientras se giraba hacia nosotros, una de sus manos limpiaba sus labios con fuerza. Camino de nuevo hacia mí, espere que la sed me golpeara pero no sucedió, Bella por fin retiro al Bebe de mis brazos y la acostó en sus brazos suavemente, luego despacio le coloco el biberón en sus labios.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – Grito Rosalie, mirando lo que Bella hacía con la bebe, todos estábamos estupefactos, la bebe acepto gustosa el biberón.

– Alimento a la bebe – Contesto antes de caminar hacia las escaleras del porche y sentarse.

– Un bebe no toma sangre, Bella – Contesto Carlisle estirando la mano hacia ella pidiéndole en biberón.

– Está si – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Fruncí el ceño y camine hacia Carlisle que iba a empezar a replicar, coloque una mano en su hombro y me indique que esperara.

– ¿Por qué, Bella? – Pregunte amablemente, ella me miro y sus ojos estaban torturados.

– Es… – Empezó Bella a contestar, luego se encogió de hombros – Es como yo… Pero ella no es un monstro… – Suspiro mirándola, sus ojos se cristalizaron, fruncí el ceño ante su actitud – Es un milagro.

–Repites mucho esa palabra… – Dije suavemente caminando hacia ellas y sentándome a su lado, observando como la pequeña niña bebía gustosa aquel liquido rojo

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto dejando de ver a la niña y centrarla en el cuerpo de la inmortal, sin culpabilidad.

– Monstro – Conteste simplemente, culpable y vergonzoso por decirla.

– Lo soy… – Su voz sonó lejana, como si recordara un pasado que no le gustara, sentí su dolor, su culpa y arrepentimiento… pero sobre todo sentí miedo.

– No – Negué con la cabeza – No lo eres.

Bella rio sin ganas, por fuera parecía una mujer con la fuerza de mil hombres dispuestos a entregarse gustosos a la muerte… pero por dentro era otra cosa, por fin me dejaba ver su corazón… y no era una vista que me gustara… Bella estaba destrozada… y ayudarla a sanar posiblemente llevaría al borde a los demás… ¿lo peor? Ella parecía estar consciente de eso y estaba dispuesta a ocultarlo de los demás para protegernos… como siempre.

Esta vez, ella no se sacrificaría por la familia, seria yo el que sacrificaría mi corazón por ella…

Pensé mis palabras con mayor claridad, ¿acaso realmente acababa de decir eso? Bella despertaba en mi un instinto de protección que jamás había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera Alice había logrado que me entregara por completo a ella, la había seguido a todos lados con la simple idea de hacerla feliz, olvidándome de mi propia felicidad… y cuando yo encontraba algo, ella siempre encontraba la forma de darle vuelta e ir a donde a ella se le apetecía… esta vez, haría lo que mi corazón dictara…

Salvaría el corazón de Bella destruyendo el mío en el proceso… sacrificando y dejando ir lo que más he anhelado en la vida, una familia, compañía… y encerrándome en la oscuridad y soledad… solo por ayudarla a ella.

– No sabes todo lo que he hecho… – Contesto ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La mire, pero ella miraba a Rebekah aun en el suelo.

– No lo pienses… – Dije suavemente, ella por fin me miro, parpadeo varias veces alejando las lágrimas.

– Le he roto el cuello sin ninguna compasión… No sentí… Absolutamente nada – Ella recargo a la bebe en sus piernas y sostuvo su cabecita con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra frotaba su cara – Tu sentiste lo que sentí al hacerlo – Asentí, eso había sido lo más atemorizante – Sentí como la adrenalina me llenaba, la euforia de la victoria y una maldita alegría… Soy peor que esto, he hecho cosas mucho peores que eso.

Señalo el cuerpo sin vida, luego como reaccionando, se levantó del escalón y le tendió la Bebe a Rosalie, ella la acepto confundida y shockeada.

– Aun no estoy lista para ella – Dijo antes de alejarse temerosa.

– ¿Es tu hija cierto? – Pregunte despacio, temeroso de que no me respondiera.

Bella me miro incrédula, pude sentir su confusión y dolor, su miedo.

– Si – Contesto una voz detrás de ella, se trataba de Rebekah.

Bella se giró hacia ella sorprendida.

– Eso le dirás a todo el mundo – Dijo la inmortal – Crearas la historia más convincente para mantenerla a tu lado, tal y como Nick quiere. Su hija, estará a salvo.

La mire sorprendido, su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo, y se sacudía la ropa pacientemente, como si jamás le hubieran roto el cuello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **VECZOZ MASEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Hola!**

 **Este fics se sitúa en eclipce.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo, vampire diares y los originales no son míos solo la loca idea es mía…. Disfrútenla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Jasper**

 **.**

\- Estabas muerta… - Dijo Emmett diciendo lo que todos pensaban – Bella te rompió el…

\- Soy una Mikaelson – dijo ella como si su nombre nos explicara que ella reviviera cuando la mataran.

Bella rio con ganas sorprendiéndonos a todos.

\- Deja de jugar con ellos - Rebekah sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Los vampiros de sangre mueren solo cuando se exponen al sol o les arrancan el corazón o les atraviesan con una estaca – Bella nos miró a todos – Romper el cuello solo los… mata… por unos cuantos minutos… o dependiendo el vampiro, horas.

\- A que conozco un humano que ha revivido sin ser un vampiro – La reto Rebekah demasiado calmada para mi gusto.

\- Ya – Se giró Bella a ella – Yo me conozco tres, Alaric, Jeremy y Matt. Te he ganado.

Ella sonrió como recordando algo.

\- En cuanto a los Mikaelson… - Bella siguió – Intenta matarlos y a cambio tendrás a toda la familia contra ti torturándote por siglos.

\- Bien dicho - Contesto Rebekah caminando hacia Bella, me tense y me levante rápidamente de mi lugar para posicionarme a su lado.

\- Pero te doy créditos, no muchos logran sorprenderme - Respondió la inmortal una vez frente a ella, luego se giró hacia Rosalie y tomo a la pequeña niña de los brazos de mi hermana.

\- Solo hay una forma de terminar con uno de ellos - Prosiguió de nuevo Bella, la mire interesado en esa información, Rebekah la miro incrédula – Naturalmente la única forma de lograrlo se encuentra resguardada por un monstro mucho peor que ellos mismo

\- Espero que no te refieras a mi hermano - Contesto la inmortal quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Tiene pulgas aun? - Pregunto en broma Bella, pero bien sabía yo que su apariencia era demasiado diferente a como se sentía.

\- ¿Y tú, Lobita? - Pregunto la señorita, Bella se tensó.

\- Juntarme con tu hermano me ha pegado más que algunas pulgas - Contraataco.

\- Me han dicho que Nick las bota nada más utilizarlas - Rebekah la miro con la clara intención de herirla – Creo que contigo lo comprobé

Bella se tensó aún más y la miro entrecerrando los ojos, inmediatamente todos entendimos el significado de sus palabras y miramos a Bella, en cuanto a Edward sentí su dolor y decepción.

\- Te has equivocado de hermano - Contesto Bella esquivando la mirada de todos y dejarla en algún punto del bosque

\- ¡Oh sí! Elijah… - Contesto reflexionando lo escuchado – ahora esta con Hayley… te olvido muy rápido ¿no?

Quise interferir en la discusión que revelaba más de lo que alguno pudo imaginar con tan solo unas cuantas frases, entonces Bella se giró hacia ella y le sonrió con burla, pero yo sabía exactamente como se sentía.

\- Supongo que si - Se encogió de hombros ocultando muy bien todo y fingiendo que no le dolía – Aunque debo agradecerte que consolaras y entretuvieras a Marcel en mi ausencia… Sé que me ha extrañado mucho…. - Sonrió malévola.

Rebekah dio un paso hacia ella aun con la pequeña bebe en brazos. Pero en ese momento sonó un gruñido aterrador desde el fondo del bosque. Ambas voltearon rápidamente hacia el sonido. Deteniendo por el momento aquel combate extraño.

\- Entrégale la bebe a Esme o Rosalie… - Dijo de pronto Bella mientras caminaba suavemente hacia el bosque.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudar? - Pregunte dando un paso al frente, observando como la inmortal entregaba a la bebe a Edward y este a su vez a Esme.

\- Rodeen y protejan a mi sobrina a todo costa - Dijo ella antes de caminar hacia el frente.

Se detuvo a unos pasos más adelante, esperando que Bella terminara de llegar al borde del bosque.

\- Son muchos Rebekah - Dijo de pronto Bella deteniéndose unos pasos dentro del bosque, aun a la vista de nosotros.

\- Rodeen a la niña - Ordeno la nombrada hacia nosotros, la mire confundido.

\- ¿No esperaran que las dejemos luchar solas? - Dije dando un paso al frente.

Bella se giró desde su lugar y miro directo a Rebekah, ellas asintieron y Bella regreso a paso lento.

\- Para poder luchar a nuestro lado deben de saber a qué se enfrentan - Dijo Bella mirando sobre su hombro al bosque, luego me miro directo a los ojos - Y aún no están listos para luchar de esa forma.

Entonces una esfera del tamaño de mi puño cayo justo en medio del jardín, Bella maldijo y corrió hacia ella, justo cuando iba a patearla de regreso esta exploto directo en ella, trato de cubrirse la cara, una especie de agua salió de unos orificios y la baño completamente, una especie de humo la rodeo y Bella jadeo de dolor, sentí su dolor y como el escozor la rodeaba.

\- Tienen un cazador con ellos - Jadeo Bella tratando de despejarse – Lanzaron una bomba de verbena.

Cuando bajo la mano el olor a sangre nos llenó, estaba herida, se giró a vernos y jadee al verla, su rostro estaba en carne viva y al igual que sus brazos y cuello, sanaba rápidamente pero sentía como no era un proceso cómodo.

\- Maldita sea – Respondió la inmortal posándose a su lado - ¿Y ahora?

Realmente ella parecía que no sabía qué hacer, Bella sonrió de lado y la miro de arriba abajo, me sorprendí de esa actitud de ella, pero por fin parecía dejar de fingir y centrase en lo que realmente era, y no sabía si eso era lo que realmente quería ver.

\- Apártate - Dijo simplemente Bella, luego ladeo la cabeza - Y deja a los adultos resolver los problemas.

Justo en ese momento del bosque salieron cuatro hombres grandes y musculosos que a su lado las mujeres parecían unas pequeñas niñas. Las dos se pusieron en posición y esperaron. Pensé que correrían a velocidad vampírica, pero no, ellos corrían más rápido que un humano, pero eso era todo.

El primero en llegar ataco directamente a Rebekah mientras que el segundo golpeo con fuerza a Bella, di un paso al frente al igual que los demás chicos pero nos quedamos en nuestro lugar al verla pelear.

Bella rodeo el cuello del tipo y en un rápido movimiento lo jalo hacia abajo y golpeo con fuerza su estómago, el tipo gruño de dolor y soltándolo rápidamente Bella tomo al otro tipo que corría hacia nosotros, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás tirándolo al suelo, bajo la mano rápidamente y con fuerza contra el pecho de aquel joven y enterró su mano justo en medio, el muchacho grito presa del dolor, el otro tipo corrió hacia ella, intento patéala en la cara cuando Bella se levantó, sacando del pecho el corazón.

Jadee ante tal atrocidad. Una vez de pie Bella se enfrentó al tipo, le lanzo el corazón a su contrincante, el tipo por inercia lo tomo en sus manos y luego lo soltó asqueado y aterrorizado, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Bella acercarse a él, rodear de nuevo su cuello y rompérselo. El tipo callo sin gracia a un lado de su compañero. Bella se enderezo y cuadro los hombros, dirigió la vista a Rebekah que aun peleaba contra el otro tipo, se les acerco despacio.

La inmortal pateo su rodilla rompiéndola en el proceso, el tipo grito y un segundo después cayó al suelo sin su corazón. Rebekah soltó aquel órgano no muy lejos del cuerpo.

Bella giro sobre sus talones mirando al bosque, de pronto una flecha salió rápidamente de entre los árboles y se incrusto con fuerza en el estómago de Bella, Bella jadeo y rápidamente la retiro de su cuerpo tirándola al suelo. Se giró a ver a su compañera.

\- Las flechas tienen veneno de hombre lobo y verbena - Dijo susurrante, Rebekah la miro incrédula y luego sonrió.

\- Tenemos la ventaja - Bella asintió dándole la razón.

\- ¿Qué hace el veneno de hombre lobo?- Pregunto Carlisle interesado en la ciencia como siempre -¿Y la verbena?

\- El veneno de hombre lobo acaba con la vida de un vampiro de sangre en menos de dos días de manera lenta y dolorosa – Contesto Rebekah

\- La verbena debilita a los vampiros de sangre como nosotros – Contesto Bella.

Y entonces lo comprendí, ella misma se había llamado un vampiro de sangre… el veneno de hombre lobo la mataría…

\- ¿Bella? - La llame con miedo y ella se giró a verme - ¿Morirás?

Todos jadearon ante mis palabras y Bella me miro confundida, luego cayó en sus palabras y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- El veneno no me hace efecto - Contesto un poco ida.

Entonces del bosque salieron más hombres, unos corrieron lento y otros llegaron a ellas demasiado rápido que no los vimos llegar, las rodearon y entonces empezaron los golpes, ellos golpeaban y ellas esquivaban, los hombres fueron cayendo despacio al suelo, algunos con el cuello roto y algunos sin su corazón, de vez en cuando alguien gritaba al sufrir un hueso roto.

Después de unos minutos, solo quedaban cinco hombres de pie, uno de ellos tenía el brazo roto, en ese momento salió un tipo del bosque, llevaba consigo un arco con varias flechas cargadas, Bella miro a Rebekah y luego al tipo.

Rebekah ataco al tipo que tenía frente, en ese momento el vampiro actuó, saco una enorme estaca blanca de su espalda, la empuño, la inmortal se detuvo de golpe mientras que Bella se tensaba, el tipo no perdió ningún momento antes de tomar a la inmortal entre su brazo apretando con fuerza el cuello y pegando su espalda a su pecho, ambas parecían que estaban paralizadas.

Bella dio un paso al frente pero otro tipo saco una estaca igual a la anterior, el tipo del arco la apunto.

\- No te atrevas a das un paso más – Su voz sonaba calmada – O ella morirá…

\- ¿Bella? - La voz de la inmortal decía lo aterrada que estaba.

Bella la miro y entonces pareció que tenía un plan, extendió sus manos al frente en señal de rendición.

\- ¡¿Bella?! - Volvió a repetir la inmortal, no le gustaba para nada que se rindiera, ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

Todos rodeamos a Esme, y esta termino con la espalda pegada a la pared de la casa, abrazando a una bebe de la que no sabíamos nada, salvo que su madre era Bella y por ella daríamos nuestra propia vida.

Tome una decisión de último momento, quise alertar a Bella de mi movimiento pero no había forma de evitar que los demás se enteraran, tantee el piso y al ver que nadie nos miraba corrí hacia el tipo del arco, no quería matarlo por lo que simplemente le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que revotara esta contra el troco del árbol más cerca, su mano se aflojo y la flecha salió disparada hacia Bella, antes de que el tipo callera inconsciente en el piso la flecha se había encajado de nuevo en su vientre, pero ella parecía no importarle, y corrió hacia la inmortal, los demás hombres sacaron un arma igual, quito la estaca de la mano que sostenía a la inmortal e inmediatamente ella se giró hacia el tipo y le rompió el cuello, corrí hacia Bella para ayudarla a pelear, vi que un tipo empuño la daga y la dirigía hacia la espalda de Bella me interpuse y tome la estaca en mi mano, Bella de pronto estaba frente a mí y le había arrancado el corazón al tipo, miro sobre mi hombro, solo quedaban dos hombres más.

Me miro a los ojos y me tendió la estaca, la mire sin entender, luego muy despacio movió los labios para mandarme un mensaje.

\- "Escóndela"- Reaccione rápidamente y la escondí en un bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta.

Ella me dejo y fue encontrar de un tipo, termino rápidamente con él. El único que sobraba era un muchacho que se retorcía en los brazos de la inmortal.

\- ¿Jugamos un juego? - Pregunto con sorna Rebekah.

Me arrime a mi familia, mirándolas, Bella asintió, se llevó su muñeca a su mano y mordió, dejo que la sangre saliera y luego la pego con fuerza a la boca de aquel muchacho, dejo que bebiera un poco antes de retirar la mano.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? - Pregunto Bella mirando a su compañera, esta se encogió de hombros.

\- Averigüémoslo - Dijo simplemente antes de soltarlo, el tipo callo sin fuerza al suelo y miro a Bella temeroso.

\- ¿Qué eres? - Pregunto el en un susurro - ¿Qué me has hecho? - El miedo se apodero de él.

-te convertiré- respondió Bella en un susurro antes de romperle el cuello.

.

.

Pensé que todo había acabado, me relaje y me senté en los escalones, esto era de locos. Bella y Rebekah empezaron a apilar los cuerpos, uno a uno, ni siquiera se habían dirigido ninguna palabra para ponerse a esta labor, como si supieran lo que seguía, como si lo hicieran con demasiada frecuencia. Cuando Bella llego al tipo del arco se detuvo y comprobó el pulso, aun su corazón latía, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Bella suspiro y por sus sentimientos me di cuenta que se encontraba aliviada.

\- Necesito unas sogas, cinta canela y varias cadenas - Susurro una lista Bella.

\- Yo las traigo - Contesto Alice dando un paso al frente y corriendo al garaje.

\- Emmett - Llamo Bella despacio, el dio un paso al frente y asintió, Bella lo miro y señalo un camino en el bosque - Sigue la esencia del olor de este tipo - Golpeo con el pie la pierna del hombre del arco - Si hay armas tráelas… pero si ves que hay más tipos esperando, regresa inmediatamente, no te enfrentes a nadie.

\- Si Bella - Contesto y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, temeroso de lo que encontraría

\- Y Emmett - Llamo de nuevo Bella, él la miro - Fíjate por donde pisas, estos tipos sueles poner trampas por todos lados, te sugiero que utilices las ramas.

El asintió y empezó a correr siguiendo el rastro. Rebekah pasó a Bella y tomando al tipo sin ninguna delicadeza de la muñeca empezó a arrastrarlo por el suelo directo hacia la casa.

\- ¿No les importa cierto? - Sin esperar invitación simplemente entro y se perdió dentro.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Se giró hacia mi Bella en el momento en el que salía la inmortal, la mire sin comprender.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

\- Tienes suerte de no haberlo matado - Contesto Rebekah mirándome con sus manos en su cintura.

\- No interfieras en una pelea en la que no eres llamado - Contesto Bella mirándome a los ojos, estaban completamente serios.

En ese momento regreso Emmett y Alice, todos mirábamos a Bella sorprendidos. Emmett llevaba consigo una gran mochila y algunos instrumentos desconocidos en la mano.

\- Pudiste hacer que mataran a Rebekah - se acercó más a mi Bella

Fue como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mí, despertando hasta el último de mis sentidos, me levante enojado y la enfrente.

\- ¿Es que acaso tu vida no importa? - Mi voz se alzó varios tonos, Bella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

\- No era mi vida la que me preocupaba - Contesto simplemente Bella pasándome - Si no la tuya.

Tomo las cosas que Alice traía consigo y entro a la casa, la seguí con la mirada, Bella hacia las cosas tan difíciles y complicadas que te hacia cuestionarte el porqué de todo. Rebekah me miro un momento antes de bajar sus manos a su cintura, su ceño se acentuó antes de dar un paso hacia mí.

\- El tipo que golpeaste no es un vampiro u hombre lobo - Empezó ella a hablar, explicando por fin lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

\- ¿Hombre lobo? - Pregunto Carlisle distrayéndola, sentí mi enfado regresar pero fui lo suficientemente astuto como para guardarla para mí.

-Los hombres que nos atacaron eran Hombres lobos - Se encogió de ella señalando a un tipo apilado - Pero también vampiros de sangre, supongo que saben diferenciarlos unos de otros - Luego se giró a verme de nuevo - Ese tipo era un cazador de vampiros.

\- No se nos puede matar tan fácil - Hablo por primera vez Edward

\- Por supuesto que lo son - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, sentí como Bella se recargaba en el filo de la puerta observando la conversación, no la mire - Solo necesitas tener los conocimientos necesarios…

\- Si matas a un cazador de vampiros - Hablo Bella, seguí sin mirarla - Una maldición cae solo esa persona… - Mi cuerpo se giró automáticamente hacia ella, la mire anonado y sorprendido, Ella me miraba solo a mí, su miraba era tan intensa que tuve la urgencia de apartar la mirada, en cambio solo la seguí mirando – No solo es mortal para el asesino, si no para la gente que lo rodea.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Carlisle muy interesado como siempre. Bella lo miro sin sentimientos en los ojos, pero por dentro se sentía hundida.

\- La maldición consiste, en pocas palabras, tu muerte, en el proceso… Tienes alucinaciones y hieres a los demás físicamente, incluso puedes terminar con su vida.

Jadee ante tan revelación, y mire a mi familia con culpabilidad.

\- Solo conozco a tres personas que han logrado sobrevivir a la maldición - Contesto Rebekah – La primera fue mi hermano Klaus, aunque la sufrió casi medio siglo – Se quedó pensando un momento ella, recordando – La siguiente fue una vampiresa novata llamada Elena… - Sonrió con burla - La muy idiota casi mata a su hermano y estuvo a punto de suicidarse… Lamentablemente rompieron la maldición antes de que lo lograra…

\- Vamos Rebekah - Dijo Bella llamando su atención – Tenemos trabajo que hacer

\- ¿Quién fue la tercer persona? - Pregunto Edward interesado.

\- Esa es fácil… - Empezó a decir.

\- Rebekah - Llamo de nuevo Bella, la nombrada resoplo y se encamino hacia la casa.

\- Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - Su voz era exasperada mientras que todos nos quedábamos con la gran duda.

\- Lo sé - Respondió Bella desde la casa.

Todos empezamos a entrar y lo que encontramos nos dejó de piedra.

Bella había montado un gran cuarto de tortura en nuestra sala. El cazador se encontraba colgado de las muñecas, Bella había recargado al tipo contra la pared de las escaleras y las cadenas rodeaban el barandal de estas, haciendo la altura más grande aun, aún estaba inconsciente. El cuerpo sin vida del otro tipo al que le habían dado la sangre de Bella se encontraba en una silla, las sogas y cinta canela, sin ninguna manera de moverse.

\- Te has lucido - Alago Rebekah, Bella asintió insegura - ¿Quién crees que despierte primero?

\- El cazador - respondió esta rápidamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN SERIO ¡GRACIAS!**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **VECZOZ MASEN.**


End file.
